The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines are used in a wide variety of applications, such as power generation, aircraft, and various machinery. Gas turbine engines generally combust a fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) in a combustor section to generate hot combustion products, which then drive one or more turbine stages of a turbine section. The turbine stages, when driven by the hot combustion products, transfer rotational power to a shaft. The rotating shaft, in turn, drives one or more compressor stages of a compressor section, and can also drive an electrical generator to produce electrical energy.
Combustor sections of gas turbine engines generally include more than one combustor, where each combustor combusts a fuel/oxidant mixture. However, variations in the combustion process, such as due to variations in fuel composition, oxidant composition, the nature of other materials present within the combustor, the end use of the gases produced in the combustor, or any combination thereof, may cause one or more operational parameters of one or more of the combustors to change. Therefore, combustor operations may be subject to further improvement.